Missing
by AJCrane
Summary: Bruce Wayne, ever since his parents' deaths has been a target for good . . . or ill. Targets and motives can change. After ten years of waiting, patience pays off when a new piece enters the game, 16 year old Dick Grayson. I don't own them. I don't do this for money. I do this out of love for Batman. Had to re-post due to chapter order-it's fixed .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is combined from two sources and takes place before Batman: Tales of the Demon and Joker Goes to School.

B&D&B&R

Missing

By

AJ

Prologue: Opening Move

'Why! Why did he leave me alive? He was perfect. He should have followed through."

The man thought back when John Doe came among the group. He just showed up one day, half starved, nearly frozen from the bitter cold, but there was a fire in his eyes that he recognized. It was the same fire within his and in very few candidates. John Doe proved to be stronger than he had expected. The first test, take out ten men, and even when he did, he left them alive.

"They're good men," John Doe said. "Why waste a life if this is just a test."

It was a reasonable statement, and after all they were training for something much more. Even so . . .

'I don't know why I took him in. I should have killed him where he stood. Yet, there was something in him that I could not deny.'

He thought back on the training. John Doe had taken to it like a duck to water. John Doe had succeeded in the training within six months, faster than any other candidate. It was as if he was possessed by a demon, rushing to hell. Why was the man doing this? Though no man would ask or even answer. Whoever joined, their past was expunged, but John Doe, it was as if he had no past. Nothing was known about him.

'John Doe of course was an alias, but that did not stop him and many others from seeking us out,' he thought. 'We had a strict code. Our clan was known, but only in whispers. No one knew where we could be found, at least not directly. If you did find out and you came seeking training, then you must have been not only desperate, but determined to become something that the rest of the world frowns upon.' The man's thoughts continued to dwell on who and what his group meant.

'After all, what we do, even my own mother would be ashamed, if she were alive. We also had another code. Don't ask. If you were there for training, to be a part of the clan, then you had left your other life behind, for whatever reason. It no longer mattered. '

Even so, John Doe was a man determined to do more in that six months than every other candidate had done in a year.

'And that baffles me to this day. Why is it that you refused to follow through?'

Again, when the second test came, John Doe still would not kill.

'I warned him he had to harden that heart if he was to be a member of the clan,' he thought. 'But John Doe had his own agenda.'

The final test, defeat the master or die trying. 'And if you lived after your injuries healed, then you would be a member of the clan. Only the best were allowed, that was why our numbers were small, and how we were able to stay alive and keep our secrets. But did I say defeat?' he thought. 'I meant kill. I wanted him to take my place, just as I took the place of my master, and married his daughter. He would have been my heir and my daughter would now be his wife. But he did not kill me. He left me broken and then disappeared without a trace, until now.'

A young woman entered into the man's private chamber carrying a tray.

"Thank you daughter," the man said.

She placed the food in front of her father along with a folder.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

The man opened the folder and saw the face of the man who became his enemy. He read the newspaper clippings.

"So, John Doe, you are more than what you seemed. I guess each man has his secrets.'

The man went through the clippings and found another image.

'You left me broken, and alive, perhaps for a reason. A second chance maybe? I wonder. Do you still remember your training? I think you do.'

He picked up another photo and stared at the image, and knew he was looking into the face of the same man. 'Your eyes betray you. They still have that fire.'

His eyes fell on the other figure in the photo. Then he pulled out another photo and nodded his head, and he knew just what he needed to do to bring him back to the fold, and if he refused — well a life for a life. Payment must be made for his insult.

'After all, you had taken my death from me, so it is only right that I take the life of someone you love. Perhaps, that will release the kind of man I know is within you . . . Bruce Wayne.'

Part 1: Pawns Face Off


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

By

AJ

Part 1: Pawns Face Off

The holidays were coming, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas. It was hard to concentrate on schoolwork when they were so close, but Dick Grayson was a straight A student and President of the Student Counsel. Everybody liked him. All except Susie Winchall, leader of the cheerleading squad. She was jealous of Dick's status and she wished she could change hers, but there weren't many opportunities for a high school student to make some money on the side.

Susie was not the academic type, even though her mother told her school would get her out of the hellhole that was Gotham City's south neighborhood. Woodrow Roosevelt High School was on the edge, between the rich neighborhood of Bristol and the poorer South side. It was a mix of lower income families and rich kids, an experiment in trying to be a microcosm of the outer world where the social classes mix with regularity. It wasn't easy. Susie was often reminded by her father; a low class thug that she would never amount to anything. And when an opportunity to make some cash came up, Susie listened.

"I can't stand that Dick Grayson," Susie complained. "He's not like all the others. No one could be that squeaky clean. He's also so weird about being rich, too. I would kill just to have his allowance."

"Tell me about him," her father asked.

"He doesn't act rich. Not like some of the other kids. He's , , , he's. I don't know. He acts more like he came from some poor family. Then he talks about his rich guardian about being some great guy. He makes me sick. I wish I could teach him a lesson. Pull a prank on him. No one ever seems to get away with pulling a prank on Grayson."

"Maybe you can," her father said. "With my help."

"How?" Susie asked.

"You leave that up to me," her father said. "He won't know what hit him."

"What kind of a prank. What are you up to, Daddy?" Susie questioned.

"Oh nothing," Susie's Dad said. "I just want to give you something."

Her father handed Susie a small stack of bills, $500 dollars to be exact. It was more money that she had seen in her lifetime. 'You have to keep it a secret," he said. 'You'll get more once the prank is done."

"Oh, Daddy," Susie's eyes grew wide and smiled. "Can I get anything I want with this?"

"Sure, sure. Just don't tell your mother where it came from."

"Are you sure this is just a prank we're pulling? What if his guardian, that Mr. Wayne finds out?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Wayne. I have something for him as well," Her father showed Susie an envelope. "Now, remember, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Sure, Daddy," Susie complied. "When is the prank going to be pulled?"

"At the Halloween party. I'll fill you in on what you're supposed to do."

"Sure. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see his face later at school."

As far as Susie was concerned, the harmless prank was far different in her mind as it was in her father's.

B&D&B&R

Too young for adult parties, too old for trick or treating, the party gave high school kids a place to be. There were games, food, and even a dance. There was even a hallway of horrors so to speak. All under the watchful eye of the single teachers who didn't have family, but agreed to chaperone.

It was a rare occasion for Dick Grayson to be himself and just relax, away from crime fighting, and away from the watchful eye of his guardian, Bruce Wayne and Alfred their faithful butler. Even his Aunt Harriet. She could be just as much a taskmaster, insisting that he learn the piano, as Bruce was about his other lessons. He remembered arguing with Bruce on the need to take a much-needed break.

"Awe come on Bruce," Dick said. 'It's been two months since before summer that I've had any fun. With school and crime fighting I don't get to relax very often."

"Halloween is a big night where crimes are committed," Bruce argued. "I need you."

"Sir, Master Richard has a point. A boy his age cannot be all business all the time. He needs a break. He must be with his peers once in a while. And you, Master Bruce, are in no condition to fight crime as well."

'A boy,' Bruce thought. "I keep forgetting, Alfred. And you're right," touching his injured thigh. "Very well Dick, you can go to the Halloween party at the school."

"Thanks Bruce. Can I stay until midnight? It's a Friday."

"Yes, but I will have Alfred waiting for you outside. What costume will you be wearing?"

Dick ran up to his room, excited. He came down after five minutes later, grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't think there will be a lot of Robins there?" Bruce pointed out.

"I didn't think about that. I thought I'd just wear a different mask. I'll put my gloves and my other mask in my utility belt. And I had Alfred cover the 'R' with a 'G' on the front.

Bruce scrutinized the costume and noticed the rips and tears that had been hastily repaired. It gave it a handmade look. "You know, you could pull it off. Just so long as you don't get into a fight."

Don't worry Bruce, there are teachers chaperoning. Nothing's going to happen."

Famous last words.

Part 2: Pawn Takes Pawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing

By

AJ

Part 2: Pawn Takes Pawn

Dick Grayson arrived at the school along with many other students. The difference was that Dick arrived in the back of a limo. Very few other students did that. And to have "Robin" arrive in a limo brought sudden glamour to the event. Dick was bound to be noticed.

"Dick?" someone said.

"Hey Susie."

"Dressed as Robin?"

"Yeah, you like it? I made it myself." Dick spun around to give her the full affect.

"Why don't you have the 'R' on your vest?"

"Why do you think?" Dick said, smiling.

"Well, you're no Robin," Susie said. "But I bet you have the best costume."

Susie walked behind Dick as if to signal something going on behind her. They entered the school and went to the gym. There was dancing, food, and conversation. Down the hall there were games in the cafeteria. In the science lab, someone set up a mad scientists domain. And in another part of the school, a horror hallway, all within the 4 hours between 3:00 pm to the opening of the party at 7:00 pm. It was overwhelming, and the most incredible sight Dick had ever seen.

Dick noticed at once that there were other Robins, but his was the most authentic, because under the 'G' was the real thing. He chose one of his older uniforms because of the damage to it. No one would expect or suspect that he was the real thing.

"Dick," Susie came up to Dick and took his arm. "Could you get me some punch."

"Sure Susie," Dick answered, but then noticed something really odd. "Where's your costume?" Susie was dressed in her cheerleading outfit.

Without another word, she added one item, a joke arrow on the top of her head. Dick gave out a hearty laugh, something he rarely got an opportunity to do. The evening was progressing well. At nine, the teachers named the winners of the costume contest categories. There were winners for most original, most scary, and most funny. And there was the most authentic.

"And our winner is . . . Dick Grayson, for Robin!"

"Gee!" Dick was surprised. "I didn't expect this. Thanks." He didn't think he would win. He almost felt like he should give the award back, but that could make people suspicious of his intentions and they might question why he would turn down the prize.

"Hey, Dick. I've got a surprise, too," Susie said. "But I need to blindfold you."

"Blindfold me?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't," Susie said.

They moved down the hallway toward the cafeteria. Susie placed the blindfold over Dick's face, covering his eyes. She led him down another corridor, this one deserted. A door stood open at the other end.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, reaching up to the blindfold.

"Sorry, no peeking," Susie said, as she tied Dick's hands behind his back.

"Susie," Dick said becoming apprehensive, "I don't like this." He could sense that something wasn't right. "Why are you tying my hands?"

Suddenly, other hands grabbed him and forced a gag into his mouth. He was pushed forward and thrown into a waiting vehicle.

"Take him away, boys," Susie laughed as she was handed two envelopes, one that was thick and the other thin that was addressed to Bruce Wayne. Thinking she pulled off the biggest prank on the riches boy in the school, Susie went back to the party, and it wasn't even 10:00 pm yet.

Dick found himself being grabbed by rough hands and gagged then shoved forward. What was Susie's game? Then suddenly, a needle was being jammed into his upper right arm, and he collapsed into a dreamless sleep, sedated to the point that he knew nothing more. Within two hours Dick was being loaded onto a private plane. Just as the plane was taking off, Alfred arrived at Woodrow Roosevelt High School to pick up his charge. When Dick did not appear, Alfred went looking for him, none too pleased that Master Richard would blatantly break the rules. As Alfred was searching for Dick Grayson, Susie approached and handed Alfred the note addressed to Bruce Wayne, still oblivious to the fact that the prank she pulled on Dick Grayson was not a prank at all. Dick would soon be in the hands of a former enemy of Bruce Wayne, bait for the man who once wore the mask of a bat when he trained with the League of Shadows 10 years ago.

Continues with Part 3: Bishop's Opening Move


	4. Chapter 4

Missing

By

AJ

Part 3: Bishop's Opening Move

A hand reached over and picked up the phone that instantly announced its presence.

"Yes," the figure sitting in the tall wing backed chair said as he looked at the falling snow.

"We have him," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Good," the figure in the chair stated. How long until your arrival?"

"We will arrive in 10 hours. We just took off."

"I will have someone prepare a place for our guest. Let Ubu know it's time for him to make his delivery."

B&D&B&R

Alfred was livid, not at Dick Grayson, but at himself for not realizing that something was wrong the moment he arrived at the school. The young lady who gave him the note to give to Bruce didn't say anything about Dick. She just went on her merry way as if he didn't even exist. He should have offered to chaperone, but at the time, he needed to be with Bruce, to help him through his injury. If it had not been for Robin a few days before, Batman could have died. Sometimes a criminal comes along whose intentions were not clear. Someone had been stalking them, testing their abilities. Both managed to survive and the criminal had disappeared. It was Robin who noticed the injury to Batman's leg, the small piece of metal sticking outside of his thigh. It had cut deep, close to an artery. Without Robin's quick thinking, Batman would not have made it back the to batcave in time, but where was Robin now?

The note was addressed to Bruce Wayne, and a feeling that filled Alfred with dread. Injury or not, the message was clear. Dick had been taken and it was going to take both of them to get him back

B&D&B&R

Bruce had fallen asleep, the pain in his thigh subsided to a dull ache. It was difficult for him to admit that he could not fight without risking further harm. It was Alfred who insisted that the injury needed time to heal. With the colder weather aproaching crime usually went down, and that worked in his favor, allowing him time to heal.

Bruce was startled awake at the slamming of the front door. Probably Dick coming back from the Halloween Party at the school, but he was going to have to have a serious talk with the boy about slamming doors. Oh well, he'd do it in the morning. Bruce started to drift off again when he felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, what is it?"

Alfred's usual pleasant greeting was absent when he handed Bruce the envelope.

Bruce opened it to see a curious site.

"It looks like a jumble of letters," Alfred remarked.

EDEZACKQVHEPPHAJNEJZ

KDIYHZHFIJIOCZGFODATJPHFS

UKQIQOPNAIAIBANPDASWC

DORDGGIJOWZZVND

CKQZEALAOIEJA

TJPCVQZ93CJPMN

VIYDATJPXVIIJOMZHZHWZM

OCZKDORCZMZ

VGGHZIGDQZJMYDZ

"It's a letter in code," Bruce said. "Where's Dick? Did he go up to his room?"

Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Sir. He . . . he didn't come home with me. He's . . . he's missing."

"What!?" Bruce turned to Alfred to see the anguish on the old gentleman's face. "Don't worry, Alfred. We'll get him back. This letter must be our first clue."

"Sir?"

"This is no ordinary kidnapping," Bruce explained. "Whoever did this isn't after money or they would have simply called and made their demands. Whoever has him is playing a very dangerous game. And Dick is caught in the middle."

"Who, Sir?"

Bruce looked at the letter. "Looks like I'm going to find out."

Despite his injury, Bruce rushed to his study, opened the secret panel, and took the bat pole down to the cave. A surge of adrenaline kicked in, and nothing was going to stop him until he discovered the answer to the letter's secret code, and to bring Dick back home.

Continues with Part 4: Bishop Seizes Pawn


	5. Chapter 5

Missing

By

AJ

Part 4: Bishop Seizes Pawn

Dick Grayson woke in a darkened room with no windows. If there was a door it wasn't apparent. The blackness was nearly complete, causing one to wonder if maybe the person might have gone blind. Perhaps there was a window, but the sun had not come up yet. The next thing Dick realized, he wasn't wearing his costume. He had been changed into a plane shirt and pants, and his feet were bare. And he had no idea how long he had been there, and did not realize that 14 hours had gone by since he had been abducted from the party.

'Some practical joke, but I don't think Susie knew what she was getting herself involved with,' Dick thought. 'Where am I?'

Dick heard feint footsteps coming toward the door. He quickly lay down to feign sleep. He heard the door being unlocked and opened. Then he felt the heat of some kind of light as it came near his face as well as sensing through his eyelids the change in light level. The person did not stay long. They left the light behind and relocked the door. Dick got up and found his costume hanging on a couple of hooks and then realized that his secret identity might very well have been discovered. He could not fathom how it may have happened. He was soon aware that something tantalized his nose. He moved to the rustic looking table and uncovered the tray that someone placed there. He found a plate of fruit and eggs along with juice. At least the people who kidnapped him didn't want him to starve. Still, he didn't want to eat any of it until it was checked.

Dick moved over to where his costume was to find that this utility belt had been emptied of its contents. With a frustrated huff, he would not be able to check the food for drugs or poison.

'Why keep me a prisoner if they were going to kill me,' he thought.

Dick went ahead and ate the food since he was hungry. There wasn't much to do but sit and think or do some exercises to keep his strength up. He chose the exercises. He finished doing 100 pushups in rapid succession followed by 50 pump ups from a handstand when he started yawning profusely. When he returned to a standing position, he started feeling dizzy.

'Holy trickery,' he thought. 'I knew there . . . had to be . . . something . . . in the . . . food.'

He barely made it back to the bed before he slumped to the floor with his arms and head resting on the mattress. It was several hours before he woke again. Once more, there was a tray of food, this time, some fruits and vegetables, and cold meats, along with another glass of juice.

Dick eyed the food suspiciously. He was hungry, but he wasn't going to fall for that trick a second time. Instead he decided to examine the cell he was in, for that's what it felt like. He noticed the walls were made of rough stone, as if it had been carved out of solid rock. That meant the only possible means of escape was through the door. Getting through it without getting caught was difficult to imagine, but there was one piece of information he didn't have, was there a guard? He obviously was a prisoner, but he needed to know where. The door was the only option. Dick examined the door and discovered the door wasn't your conventional type. It was a pocket door, one that recessed into the wall. They wanted him badly as a hostage for what or why. Two powerful questions Dick did not know if he would be to find the answer.

B&D&B&R

Ra's al Ghul stared at the screen scrutinizing the young guest in the monk's cell. He was impressed at his athletic ability, but he was also impressed at the fact that he did not fall for the drugged food a second time. It was obvious he had been trained, even down to examining the cell. Then Ra's attention was piqued as he continued to watch the boy. Suddenly, the screen went dark.

'Very clever,' he thought. 'Those who were often chosen before you didn't figure out there was a camera until a few days later. I need to revise my opinion and rethink about my decision to kill the boy. Perhaps he might be turned to our way of thinking.'

Ra's rung a small bell and a boy not much older than Dick Grayson appeared at his side. "Bring the new boy to me after he is settled into a different cell, one with a window. Place a guard on him. Let's see how he responds."

B&D&B&R

While examining the door and its frame, Dick discovered the lens of the hidden camera. He yanked it out of the wall. Whoever was watching him would certainly respond. Maybe he would get answers. Within five minutes of removing the camera, Dick could here at least two people approaching. He climbed up on the cot and pressed himself against the wall beside the door. As Dick heard the lock being opened, he prepared himself to strike. As the door slid aside, Dick jumped down and forced the first person onto the floor while kicking out behind him to catch the second person in the solar plexus, slamming him into the opposite wall. The sudden surprise and force from his attack was enough to catch both off guard and to send them into dreamland.

Dick didn't waste any time. He pulled both figures further into the room and closed the cell door. He quickly changed back into his Robin uniform, removing the 'G' from the front since it no longer mattered, then searched for the keys. He found them still in the hand of the first person. He pulled them free, exited the cell, and relocked the sliding door. Now that he was free, Robin could concentrate on finding the answers that he sought, who kidnapped him and why.

Continues with Part 5: Knight's Tour


	6. Chapter 6

Missing

By

AJ

Part 5: Knight's Tour

Bruce Wayne slid down the bat pole and hit the quick changer. Once down at the bottom it was Batman who emerged. Alfred waited for him at the bat computer with the encrypted letter, watching Bruce as he limped across the floor.

"Let me see that letter again, Alfred."

Alfred handed the letter to Batman then stated, "I did not wish to say anything while in the Manor since Mrs. Copper was upstairs. You know she fusses so."

"I know and I don't want her knowing about Dick, but how could we not tell her. She has been with us for the past three years. She has also come close to discovering our secret. To tell her that Dick has been kidnapped will cause her anguish and worry."

"She has a right to know that Master Richard is missing."

"Give me 48 hours, Alfred. If I do not find any trace of Dick, I will tell her myself."

"Very well," Alfred said, "But what do I tell her if she notices Master Richard's bed has not been slept in, let alone yours."

"With regards to Dick, tell her he is staying with a friend this weekend. He had called and I gave him permission. That at least will delay the inevitable."

"And as for yourself?" Alfred asked.

"That will depend on what the letter says," Batman replied.

Batman fed the contents of the letter into the bat computer. The code would take up to two hours to break. There wasn't much else they could do but wait. When the code was ready, the computer printed out the message.

"I have your little friend," Batman read. "Find me man of the bat, if you can. You must remember the way. It will not be easy. You have 48 hours. And if you cannot, remember the pit where all men live or die."

"What does it mean?"

"It means whoever has Dick knows my identity."

"How?" Alfred asked astounded.

"I don't know," Batman responded. "Alfred, who gave you this letter?"

"One of Master Richard's classmates, a Susie Winchall."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Oh yes, Master Richard has told me about her," Alfred said. "She is the head cheerleader at school. He finds her confusing. Though he likes her, she gives him 'mixed signals' as he put it. Her Mother works two jobs to make ends meet, and her Father is a 'thug for hire,' Master Richard said her words, not his. That is her Mother's opinion of her Father."

"Has Dick mentioned his name?" Batman asked.

"Joseph Chilling."

'No, it can't be,' Bruce thought. 'It's too much of a coincidence.' The man though would be at least 45-50 years old, but it would explain why he had not found anything about the man. It was as if he had dropped off the radar. Even the police hadn't found any trace of Joe Chill since that night. He could not think about that right now. Bruce went back to reading the translated letter to find any clue that he could in locating Dick. "Man of the bat" was the first clue. "The pit" was the second. Bruce got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and knew. There was only one place where Dick could be and the letter was right. It would NOT be easy. Dick Grayson was a prisoner of the League of Shadows.

B&D&B&R

Dick was drug in front of Ra's al Ghul. "That is the third time you have tried to escape. This time, you nearly made it."

Dick glared at the man who held him.

"When will you get it in your head that the Man of the Bat has abandoned you."

"Batman will come," Dick said, defiantly.

"Oh he may come, but it will be too late for you. I thought you would be worthy of joining the League of Shadows. I can see that I was wrong. The Man of the Bat has trained you too well. You have a streak of good in you that is too stubborn to kill."

"Then kill me and be done with it."

"Oh no, my little Robin. You are bait for the Bat. It is he who will end your suffering. And then he will be mine forever."

Continues with Part 6: Anti-position


	7. Chapter 7

Missing

By

AJ

Part 6: Anti-position

The buzzing of the bat phone could be heard not only in the bat cave, but also in Bruce's study. Before Batman could discuss the letter further with Alfred, he was picking up the phone to answer Commissioner Gordon's summons.

"Commissioner," Batman answered.

"Thank goodness, Batman. I know it's late, but I received a very curious message addressed to you."

"What kind of message?"

"It's hard to explain. Can you come to my office?"

"Yes, I shall be there shortly."

"Master Bruce, what about Mrs. Cooper?" Alfred asked. "She will wonder what has happened to you."

"Tell her that I have been summoned out of town on Wayne Enterprise business and it can't wait. Having to do with one of my business partners."

"But you have no out of town partners," Alfred said,

"Lucius Fox is working on that," Bruce replied, which was true. Lucius Fox was trying to make a deal with someone in Tokyo that would help in Research and Development. He hoped it would be good news.

"And Master Richard?"

"Just as we mentioned. I must hurry. Do me the favor of meeting me at the airport with a bag. I will be taking the bat plane, but I will need my winter gear."

"Very good, Sir."

Batman raced to the batmobile to Police Headquarters. He keenly felt Robin's absence. Only when his ward and partner was in school was there a reason for that co-pilot's seat in the batmobile to be empty. This time, there was no legitimate reason. Robin was in the hands of his most oldest and fiercest enemy. And he suspected why.

As Batman arrived and entered Commissioner Gordon's office on the 13th floor, he was surprised to find a man standing in the center of the room. The man was dressed in desert garb and wore a scimitar at his waste. His hands were across his chest and his legs spread wide in a guarded stance.

"This man is refusing to move,' O'Hara explained. "Three of my officers were injured when they tried to bodily remove him. I've a mind to arrest him for assault."

"I didn't know what else to do," Commissioner Gordon said. "He arrived here thirty minutes ago. He told me to call the Man of the Bat, which I assumed he meant you. Then he wouldn't say anything more. Do you know this man?"

'Yes," Batman said, "Some years ago, before I started . . . Never mind. It is a long story." Batman walked up to the tall, middle-eastern man and addressed him. "Ubu. I am here."

Ubu turned toward the caped Crusader then pulled from behind his cloak two items that had been stuck in his belt. He held them up and dropped them at Batman's feet. He turned and walked to the door. "We shall meet again, Infidel."

As Batman crouched down to pick up the items, Ubu dropped a small pellet that exploded on impact. Smoke filled the room leaving everyone coughing. Batman made his way to the window and opened it. As the smoke cleared, Ubu was gone.

"Is everyone all right?" Batman asked.

"Yes . . . cough, cough . . . Just inhaled a little smoke. We should be okay. What did that man drop and what did you call him?"

"His name is Ubu. He's the body guard of an old enemy . . . someone you have not met, and I hope you never do."

"But what did he give you?" Chief O'Hara asked.

Batman showed them the items. "Robin's gauntlets and an envelope."

"The man has Robin? How?"

Batman didn't answer the question, but instead opened the envelope. Inside was a small film reel and a map with the words, "Save him, if you can. And if not, put him out of his misery."

"Set this film reel to play on the close circuit TV," Batman said to Chief O'Hara.

"Right away," O'Hara took the film reel and within moments a gruesome sight was being displayed.

Robin was chained between two pillars, his gauntlets were missing and shackles were around his wrists. They saw him react as someone off camera was striking him with a weighted whip. The picture changed to show the view was from behind. Robin's cape was pushed aside and the back of his vest and shirt were being shredded to bare skin where long gashes appeared where the whip had done its terrible work. Then the image went dark.

A look of horror was on Commissioner Gordon's face.

Chief O'Hara had the look of rage, as if he wanted to throttle the very person in his hands.

Batman had the look of hard stone. Then he turned to Commissioner Gordon. "You know what I must do."

"I know. Go find him Batman. Bring him home. We will take care of Gotham City for you until you return.

With those words, Batman nodded his head. Taking the map and Robin's gauntlets, he left Police Headquarters and headed to the airport. Ra's al Ghul had a lot to answer for and for the first time, Bruce regretted leaving him alive.

Continues with Part 7: Decoy


	8. Chapter 8

Missing

By

AJ

Part 7: Decoy

The trip to Nepal was made within a few short hours. The bat plane was faster than any conventional airliner. The time saved Batman hoped it would make a difference. Even so, the images of Robin being tortured spurred Batman on. The map he had been given only directed him to a small mountain village. He assumed someone would be waiting for him, a possible trap. Ra's al Ghul did not want him dead. He wanted him to become his successor. He saw him worthy of his daughter, if he could do the one thing he would not do, and that was kill. Ra's al Ghul only saw Robin as a pawn, a means to an end. He was playing a deadly game of chess, but it had to be up to Batman to checkmate the proclaimed king of the League of Shadows.

It was still night when Batman arrived at the small village in Nepal. There was a single inn with a sign out front. Batman changed into his winter gear. In this part of Nepal, the winter came early and there was all ready two feet of snow on the ground. Nestled in the mountains, the sun will not touch the edge of the village until well past mid morning. By then, Batman hoped to be on his way to Ra's al Ghul's hidden fortress. For now, he wanted to check at the inn for any messages. As he entered, he pulled back the hood on his parka and revealed the face of Bruce Wayne. In these parts, Batman was almost unknown except to those who worked for Ra's al Ghul. They also knew him, not so much by his name, but by his face. For many, he was simply another nameless, would be seeker of the League, one who came seeking a new way of life or die trying. He was one of very few that succeeded in not only finding the League and entering their training stronghold, but nearly destroying it as well. The Villagers were aware of that fact. Some weren't pleased, owing their livelihood and protection from the League, while others were secretly pleased.

The League was known for many other things, things besides being trained assassins. Even so, it was not wise to go against the League. Many tried and failed. Those that failed never returned. Only one man did. And that man was now a legend within the village, the man who wore the mask of the bat. When that man came out of the mountain, wounded, his clothes tattered and bloody, wearing a mask, the people shrank from him, calling him Demon Bat. When he collapsed on the steps of the only inn, it was the wife of the innkeeper who took him in, seeing the man behind the mask. She did not know his name and she never asked. She fed him, bathed and bound his wounds. He never forgot the kindly woman and when he returned from wherever he came, he made certain that the inn and its owners would never want for anything, keeping that inn open for anyone who would visit. And this day, Bruce Wayne returned to the inn to reveal his true identity, not his Batman persona, but the philanthropist and the man who the woman nursed back to health.

Bruce walked into the inn and saw the changes that his money had provided. The old stone fireplace and hearth had been repaired. The furniture had been replaced. The walls had also been repaired and whitewashed making the large room appear brighter despite the darkness. There was an atmosphere of cheer that had not been there before. The woman at the counter lifted her head as the parka covered figure approached. She watched silently as the man took off his gloves then lifted the hood on his parka and uncovered his face.

"Oh! It is you!" She exclaimed. "It has been many years."

Bruce smiled and nodded his head. "Meesha."

"You remembered."

"I could never forget the woman who took care of me. I never told you my name. I guess I wasn't in any condition at the time."

"You were delirious with fever and wounded. What happened in those mountains you did not say."

"Well, I don't really remember," Bruce lied. He wasn't about to mention the League of Shadows. "I came to see how you were faring and if you received the money I sent."

"You sent the money?"

"Yes, and by the way, my name is Bruce Wayne."

"The billionaire from the United States? I have heard of you, but I did not realize you were the same man. Oh my. I have a message for you."

"For me?" Bruce feigned surprise. He hoped Ra's al Ghul had left him another message.

Meesha handed Bruce a thick envelope. He opened it to reveal a guidebook of the very mountain range that he was in as well as another note in code. "Ra's al Ghul was taunting him.

DATJPHVYZDOOCNDNAVM

TJPFIJROCZMNOJAOCZRYT

TJPMGDOOGZWDMYDNYTDIB

OJNZZTJPJIXZOCZMZ

TJPRPNOXCJJXZ

Though it had been ten years since he set foot within those mountains, he still remembered the way. He had to get up there before the sun rose and the darkness faded.

"Is it what you expected?" Meesha asked.

"Oh yes. I forgot my guidebook. I'm going to do a little mountain climbing."

"Do not be in the mountains at night. It is very dangerous."

"I'll be careful."

Meesha handed Bruce a key.

"Room #14. It's the last one and faces the mountains, the best view."

"Thanks." Bruce shouldered the pack that he brought and walked down the hallway. He opened the door and stepped inside. He pulled out the note and began deciphering it. Knowing that it was a simple letter substitution, he was able to decipher the code within ten minutes. There was one word that stood out. The need to get to Dick was imperative. He could not wait until sun up. Bruce changed into his Batman uniform. He added to his utility belt some peons for climbing along with his bat rope. He also grabbed his grappling hook. Putting on his night vision goggles, he exited the inn through the back door and headed to the gap.

Continues with Part 8: Sacrifice


	9. Chapter 9

Missing

By

AJ

Part 8: Sacrifice

Batman got his bearings and with his grappling hook in hand, he navigated the shear cliffs with ease. Searching for the landmarks that would lead him to Ra's al Ghul's mountain stronghold, he was able to reach his destination in record time. If he had the bat copter, he might have been able to go through the pass, but he might not be able to spot the place. The entrance was well hidden. How he found the place 10 years go was nearly by accident and almost after he nearly froze to death. This time, he knew where to search and within half the time, Batman was setting foot on the destroyed threshold. He cautiously moved forward, checking for traps, aware that Ra's al Ghul's assassins may try to hinder him, but no one did, which made him more uneasy.

Batman entered into what Ra's al Ghul called his Hall of Justice. It was nothing more than a torture chamber to be used on those who disobeyed Ra's al Ghul's commands. If you were lucky enough to survive, he said it was to make a person stronger, and if you didn't you were weak to begin with and did not deserve to live. Memories assaulted his senses as he recalled the first and only time he faced the Hall of Justice.

"Your job was to kill the guard."

"I was told to take out the guard. I did so," Bruce said,

"You left him alive."

"I did not deem it necessary to take a life," Bruce replied.

"Then what I do now, I deem necessary."

Ra's al Ghul signaled to his men and Bruce was grabbed from behind. Bruce struggled in their grasp, causing one of the men to be thrown across the room. The others followed suit, but more men surrounded Bruce. The struggle went on for twenty minutes, until Bruce was worn down enough where he was toppled to the floor. They shackled his arms and legs and stretched him between two columns. They stripped his clothing off leaving only the mask that he wore and a loincloth. Then the scourging began. He was left torn and bleeding. If he survived the night, he would be forgiven and he would be required to prove his worth once again. Bruce made a vow that night, no matter the consequences, he would not become like them. He would train his body to its fullest potential, then destroy Ra's al Ghul's League of Shadows by leaving the man broken and alive.

Behind the cowl, Bruce's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a familiar figure hanging between two columns, the very columns that he had also been bound.

"ROBIN!"

Batman rushed forward only to see a sight he hoped he would never see. His hands were shaking as he lifted the boy's face only to find no life in the boy's eyes. The pool of blood below the boy's feet was testament to the torture the boy had been put through. Batman's throat constricted and his chest tightened. Silent tears tracked down his face, spreading out then slipping out from under his cowl in a wide river. He released the shackles that held the boy in place and caught him in his arms. He buried his face in the cold chest knowing that the boy's heartbeat had been silenced forever. Then a deep dark hatred rose within and the caped crusader let out his rage that reverberated in the chamber.

"RA'S!"

He remembered the words at the bottom of the last coded letter he received.

"You must choose."

He knew what Ra's al Ghul wanted from him and with this loss . . . this new grief beyond reason was nearly more than he could bear, and Ra's al Ghul was the cause of it. He knew that Ra's wanted him to choose. If he killed Ra's al Ghul it would avenge Robin's death, but it would not bring him back. He would be playing right into the assassin's hands. Batman searched through the stronghold and found it abandoned. He moved back to the Hall of Justice. Picking up Robin's body, he slowly made his way through the ruined stronghold and outside. Adjusting Robin's body, Batman used his grappling hook to move through the craggy pass and back down the mountain to the village. He didn't dare take Robin into the Inn. He moved to the small airfield and climbed into the bat plane. He placed Robin's body in a secure place then headed back to the Inn. He changed back into his Bruce Wayne attire, said his goodbyes then returned to the bat plane. He set the coordinates and put the plane on autopilot. He returned to where Robin lay. He would keep vigil until they returned. Only when he returned home would he allow himself the time to take care of Robin's body the way that he should.

A few short hours later, Batman climbed out of the bat plane and carried Robin's broken form to the batmobile. He placed Robin in the co-pilot seat then drove to the batcave in silence. Once in the cave he carried Robin's body over to the medical bay. The grief threatened to engulf him one more time, but he steeled himself for what he had to do. Batman first removed his uniform and returned as Bruce Wayne. He removed Robin's torn and bloodied vest and shirt after removing the boy's shredded cape. He removed the boy's boots then his blood soaked green shorts, leaving him in his underwear. He reached for the mask, but his hands stopped. He couldn't do it, not yet. Instead he took the time to clean the boy's wounds. He took a wet cloth and wiped away the blood that had ran down the boy's legs. Guilt filled him for not acting sooner, and yet there really was nothing he could have done that was different. Bruce removed the boy's remaining garment, realizing there was no need for modesty. He turned the boy over and wiped the blood from his backside and saw the damage that had been done. It hadn't taken very much. Seeing the torn flesh nearly undid him. Once again Bruce broke down. He pulled the limp form into his arms and sobbed against the bare chest. He gently placed the boy back on the gurney. Now for the moment of truth. For now all he saw was Robin and removing the boy's costume slowly made Bruce realize that the boy lying in front of him . . . Bruce reached up and finally removed Robin's mask to gaze upon the face of . . . No, it can't be.

Bruce's eyes became wide and suddenly he realized that the dead boy lying on the gurney wasn't Dick Grayson. If the boy wasn't his ward, than who was he? And that meant one thing. Dick was still alive, but where was Dick Grayson? He should have realized that something had not added up. Going over in his mind, he pictured the film he had been given and discovered something he had missed. The date stamp on it was all wrong. It had only been a few short hours when he learned of Dick's disappearance. And where Dick supposedly had been taken, that was 10 hours from Gotham City. The place that Ra's al Ghul may be holding Dick wasn't the old stronghold where Bruce had trained as a younger man. Dick was being held somewhere else, somewhere unknown. He realized that the dead boy lying in the medical bay of the batcave had been a decoy; a sacrificial lamp to set him up so he would choose to destroy Ra's al Ghul. Only the leader of the League of Shadows did not expect him to take the boy's body home. It would seem, for now, Bruce was at a stalemate. He would have to wait for Ra's al Ghul's next move.

Continues with Part 9: Isolated Pawn


	10. Chapter 10

Missing

By

AJ

Part 9: Isolated Pawn

Dick Grayson woke to the sound of chanting and the smell of strong curry. He was also aware that he was sweating. A cool cloth was placed on his skin. Then soft hands were applying what felt like lotion along the wounds that crisscrossed his back that Ra's al Ghul had inflicted, punishment for trying to escape. He was no longer dressed in his Robin costume, but a simple pair of pants and tunic. The tunic had been lifted to expose his back. He was also blindfolded and his arms splayed out and tied above his head.

"Where am I?"

The person didn't answer him, but continued to apply the cooling ointment to his back. He heard the sound of tinkling bells and other metallic objects.

"Where am I" Dick asked again. Dick struggled against the bonds, but he could not make any headway.

"Do not struggle. You will hurt yourself," a woman's voice said.

Dick could tell it wasn't coming from the person applying the ointment. The voice sounded further away. "Who are you?" Dick demanded.

"My name is Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul.

"What do you want with me?"

"I only want to see that your wounds are healed and your heath restored."

"What do you mean, my health restored?" Dick asked confused.

"You were with fever for three days," Talia explained.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"What does it matter? You cannot escape anyway. My father has plans for you."

"What do you mean, what plans?" Dick asked, dreading the answer.

"He does not wish to harm you . . ."

"You could fool me," Dick said sarcastically.

Talia continued, ignoring the interruption. "My father was impressed with your skill. Obviously you received some of your training from a former student."

'She must mean Bruce," Dick thought, which piqued his interest. "Go on."

"You have other skills that are unfamiliar to my father. He wishes to know where you learned them. They are unusual and quite acrobatic in nature."

"I learned them from my Mother and Father."

"That is highly doubtful," Talia said.

Dick could not help but smirk at her comment. "Well then I'll let you figure it out. I told the truth. Now untie me."

"I don't take orders from a child."

"I'm not a child, I'm a teenager."

"Little difference. I will send someone in to give you food. Do not remove the blindfold."

Dick heard Talia's footsteps fade as she walked away. The faint sound of a door closing could also be heard. Once alone, Dick inched his knees forward, trying to pull on the ropes as tight as possible then create some slack to be able to get his legs out from under him to position them in front. It would give him the leverage to try to break the ropes. He could feel his wrists were being rubbed raw, but the thought of remaining in this position didn't appeal to him, and he had to work as fast as he could before someone came back. Though his body craved food, he wasn't about to allow being force-fed anything that might contain something that would keep him compliant.

Dick finally worked where his backside and his legs were against the headboard. He grasped the ropes with his hands to relieve the rubbing against his wrists then started to push against the headboard. The ropes were tied to the post, which proved to work in his favor. As he strained against the ropes and adding his legs into the mix, he suddenly heard the dry brittle wood begin to crack. He was beginning to sweat as he continued to push his body beyond his limits. He rested for only a moment to reposition his legs into a wider stance giving him more leverage. He lifted his body off the bed, and leaning away from the headboard, he pushed with his legs as he pulled at the same time. With sudden force he was launched toward the end of the large bed as both posts snapped in two. With his arms free he could concentrate on finding out where he was and how he could escape.

Dick examined the room after removing his blindfold. He didn't care what Talia thought or said. He needed to see to know where he was. The room had several windows one going out to a balcony. The room looked ancient, with ornate carvings and painted frescoes on the walls. It was obvious he was no longer in the mountains, but somewhere in the Middle East. He didn't know how much longer he had before someone would come. He heard the faint sound of tinkling bells and knew the person who applied the ointment was returning. He saw the broken bedposts and knew he wouldn't be able to pretend he was still tied up. Before dashing back to the bed, Dick spied something he knew he might need later and snatched it up. He bounded onto the bed and rested his back against the headboard and almost regretted it. No wonder he had been lying on his stomach. His back felt like it was on fire. He was going to need more of that ointment. Not only that, the exertion he put on his body trying to break his bonds had caused his temperature to rise. Within moments, he was falling asleep. When he woke the blindfold had been replaced. His arms had been left free, but this time, his feet had been chained.

'Lovely' Dick thought. 'Looks like they don't want me leaving this part any time soon. But they don't know me very well.'

Removing the blindfold once more, Dick noticed a tray of food was by his side. Thinking about the food he had been given in the mountains, he ignored the food and decided it was time to make his escape. Dick slipped out of the lining of his pants a small lock pick he had found earlier. He used that to release the shackles on his ankles then relocked them.

'Let them figure out how I got out of that.'

Dick searched the room one more time and discovered a trunk hidden behind a curtain. Opening the trunk, he found just the right clothing to aid in his escape. He covered himself with a hooded cloak. It reminded him of Batman and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Buried underneath the cloak he found what looked like a bag of coins. He lifted it up and opened the pouch. It looked like gold, but in the low light, he couldn't be sure. He hated to steal from the woman, but he needed a way to get home, and in order to do that, he needed money. He'll return it if and when he might meet her again some day. If he was going to see Bruce ever again, now was the time to make his escape. He made his way to the balcony and examined his surroundings. He found several footholds where he could climb down and his acrobatic skills would also come in handy. He was grateful for one thing. At least it was night, which gave him a greater advantage. Dick looked back at the bed. He wished he had found out more of what Talia's father wanted from him so he could tell Bruce. Without another thought, Dick climbed over the balcony and made his way to the waiting village 100 feet below.

Continues with Part 10: Escape Square


	11. Chapter 11

Missing

By

AJ

Part 10: Escape Square

Dick raced through the darkened streets of the village. There were no skyscrapers or modern buildings. He looked back just once to see the escarpment that held the large manor. The village surrounded the isolated tower of rock, like a rook on a chessboard. He spotted the narrow road that went up to the structure in the light of the waning moon. He wouldn't have seen it if there hadn't been something reflecting off the surface.

'Looks like if someone visits they either have to take that narrow road or take a helicopter,' Dick thought. 'I bet no prisoner has even successfully escaped . . . except for me.'

Without another thought, Dick moved through the silent village. He needed to get away from the place as quickly as possible.

'They would probably send someone after me, once the discover I'm gone, but how do I get out of the village without transportation?'

This year in school, he was supposed to take Driver's Education. The thought of that also brought up the night of the Halloween Party. How long had it been since that night? He remembered how Susie Winchall blindfolded him, led him down a deserted corridor of the school. She also tied his hands. Then someone else gagged him as he was shoved into the waiting arms of two men who drugged him and threw him into the back of a truck.

'Susie probably didn't know what was really happening. Or maybe she did. I've never missed a day of school in my life since Bruce took me in. Aunt Harriet must be going frantic, and Bruce . . . He must be really angry. Even Alfred must be upset. I've got to get home.'

Even so, Dick could not help thinking about the situation he was in. He didn't remember anything else until waking for the first time in that mountain stronghold. After trying three times to escape, his uniform was stripped from him and he was chained between two columns and whipped. He recalled clearly the sting of that whip as each lash struck. He could taste blood as he bit down on his lip to keep from trying out. Soon after, he must have passed out or was drugged once more because he woke up in some other stronghold high above a village in the desert. This had to be the worst as far as being kidnapped was concerned.

Dick wandered the village trying to find a means of transportation. Even a motorcycle might help, but he didn't see any vehicle that might get him out of the village. Every narrow street seemed to lead him back toward the center of the village. There had to be a way out, he just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Hey! You there!" Someone shouted in his direction.

"Uh oh, better make tracks,' Dick thought.

"STOP!"

The way the man was dressed, Dick was certain he had seen him among the guards at the other place he had been held. He had to find an escape route and he suddenly realized to find the best route, he needed to go was up, but he wasn't in a position to get up to higher ground. He ran, whipping around corners as fast as he could looking for an opportunity that would take him to the rooftops. The man chased after him. Dick tried to lose him in and around the narrow streets.

"He's heading in your direction!" the man said into a walkie-talkie.

Dick turned another corner and came to a sudden halt as he nearly ran into two other men. They tried to grab him, but he jumped straight up. The men were astounded that a kid could even jump that high, but Dick wasn't done. He turned his jump into a flip and used that to sail over the two men's heads, landing lightly on his feet. He took off running again. This went on for another twenty minutes, with Dick trying to avoid the guards and the guards trying to lay their hands on the agile teen, but failing. Finally reaching the edge of the village, Dick spied the very thing that would take him away from Ra's al Ghul's men. He did one more flip and he landed perfectly on the back of a gray stallion. Startled the horse reared up nearly toppling Dick, but he grabbed into the horse's mane and hung on for dear life. The horse broke free of its bonds and bolted. Letting the horse run, Dick would get it under control once the horse ran out of steam. At least he was free of the village and on his way to getting back home.

B&D&B&R

Ra's al Ghul raged, "You fools! How could you allow him to escape?"

"We . . . we tried but the boy was too fast."

**SLAP** "Don't make excuses. Why wasn't there a guard?"

"He was placed in one of the guest rooms that guaranteed no escape."

"For an ordinary person, yes. I would agree, but the boy was not ordinary. He received part of his training from his mentor, the man of the bat, the other from an unknown source."

"He said he received his training from his Mother and Father," Talia stated. "I thought it unlikely."

"Did you ask him what that training consisted of?" Ra's asked his daughter.

"No."

"Then it does little good. The boy escaped from a room 100 feet to the village below, and without the aid of a rope. I want the boy found," Ra's al Ghul stated.

"Father, what of the Batman?" Talia asked. "Has he found . . ."

"He did and he chose."

"Then he . . ."

"He did not find the clues so obviously he did not come after me. He grieved for the boy he thought he lost."

Talia didn't seem surprised. "Father, this insult must not go on any further. He is not worthy to be your successor. I see that now. It is obvious that nothing will make him cross that line."

"I thought you loved him Talia?" Ra's asked. "It was you who tried to convince me that he could be my successor. Were you wrong in that assessment?"

Talia remained silent. She did love the man she knew as the man of the bat, but he was not willing to respect their ways and she was torn between the two.

"Why did you take the boy?" she asked.

"You know why, my daughter."

"Let the boy go."

"What?" Ra's questioned.

"Let the boy return unharmed."

Ra's stared at his daughter. "And why should I do that?"

"Perhaps it is not the time, Father."

Ra's did not like what his daughter was telling him. The revenge he wanted wasn't happening in the way that he planned. The rage that he felt for the man that betrayed him was overwhelming. Ra's left his daughter and went to his private chamber, looking out over the expanse. The boy was a means to get to the man who betrayed him. Perhaps there was another way. Ra's al Ghul rang a small bell. Ubu entered to stand in front of his master.

"What is your request, my Lord?"

"Find the boy. Do not let the boy return home alive."

Ubu bowed to Ra's a; Ghul and left without another word.

Continues with Part 11: Outpost


	12. Chapter 12

Missing

By

AJ

Part 11: Outpost

Dick Grayson let himself slump over on the horse's neck, allowing the animal to wander. The adrenaline rush was starting to fade. He didn't know how far he had ridden before the horse had slowed. He just wished it were in the right direction. He knew he had a long ways to go, further than when he and his parents traveled with the Haly Circus. He thought about a time when he was just 10 years old and he had been with Bruce for only three months. This had been at a very large fundraising event. He and Bruce became separated. The next thing Dick knew he was being jostled, pushed, and pulled. Then a guard grabbed him and he was being shoved into a back room. When they finally remembered he was even there, they let him out and told him to go home, having little sympathy for a lost boy who didn't even know his way around a big city like Gotham. The next thing Dick knew he was being shoved through the front door and the door locked behind him. There was no one waiting for him on the outside.

Wayne Manor was located 14 miles outside the city limits and the city was a vast place. The only thing Dick could do was to begin walking in hopes to find something that looked familiar, but nothing did. When he thought about returning to where the charity event had been held, he got himself turned around and found himself in one of the worst parts of Gotham City. He was lost and for the first time very frightened. Dick sat up against the brick wall within an alley, buried his head into his knees and let the tears fall. He wanted to go home, not to Wayne Manor at first, but to the Haly Circus. Then remembering the tragedy of that night, he grieved even more, the event still fresh in his mind. He pored out his emotions like water. Then remembering he had been taken in, Dick thought of Bruce and he cried all the more, afraid he would never see him ever again, that he would not be able to be Robin again. Then a hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he looked up into eyes that were just as red rimmed and frightened as his despite the fact that they looked out from the cowl face of Batman. He never said a word, but picked Dick up in his arms and carried him to the batmobile. Dick allowed him to place him in the co-pilot's seat then covered him with a blanket.

"Did you find him?" a familiar voice said.

"I found him near Crime Alley," Batman said.

"I wonder how he got that far? It's at least two miles from where the charity event had taken place."

"I'll take him home to Mr. Wayne," Batman said, and Dick allowed himself to relax a little until the questions came.

"Dick, what happened? You were supposed to stay by my side."

"My shoelace came untied. I bent down to tie it . . . and we got separated . . . and then I was shoved . . . and then the guard put me in a room . . . then . . . then they forgot about me . . ." tears were falling earnestly as Dick continued to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, apologizing for his own neglect. "I . . . I thought I lost you."

It was the first time that Bruce showed how much Dick had started to mean toward him, how they meant toward each other. They started out as strangers and became something more than just Guardian and Ward. After that, Dick remembered that Bruce wanted him to know Gotham City and the surrounding area, from Wayne Manor to the docks of Gotham just as much as he did. So, once a week, as part of his training, Dick would be given a list of clues that directed him to find something, an address, a city monument, or just a simple street corner. He would be dropped off near police headquarters and would have to follow the clues and Bruce would be waiting for him at the other end.

As his mind returned to the present, the horse had come to a complete stop. Dick's eyes blinked open to see a man working out in a small field of some kind and the sun rising behind him. Dick was aware of the fire in his back and his temperature had risen once more. He watched as the man moved closer, as if looking at several progressive photographic shots. When the man was closer, Dick could feel himself slipping from the back of the horse.

"Help me," he said, then slipped into darkness.

B&D&B&R

Bruce Wayne sat on the living room couch, his face in his hands. His injury was throbbing, but he ignored it. Sorrow and anger filled him as he thought about the events from the past few days. He finally broke the news to Dick's Aunt Harriet that her nephew was missing.

"I already called Commissioner Gordon. He's doing everything that he can. He also enlisted Batman's help."

Alfred had taken Aunt Harriet up to her room after that.

"I don't know what to do Alfred. I feel so helpless."

"You will do what you must, Master Bruce," Alfred reminded him.

" I know, but this is different," Bruce told Alfred about the dead boy lying down in the batcave infirmary. "I do not know who the boy is," Bruce continued. "I'll see to his burial. It will have to be done very discreetly."

"I am a man of discretion as you know Master Bruce," Alfred had said. "Don't trouble yourself on this."

Alfred had been true to his word. The matter had been taken care of. The boy had been buried with a small stone marker "Name Unknown."

Bruce could not help but feel that he had failed Dick in some way. Even after returning home it seemed Ra's al Ghul's threat had stopped. He could not help feeling that he had not seen the last of the proclaimed leader of the League of Shadows. And Dick? There was no trace. It reminded him too much of that time when Dick got lost after a charity event. He made a point that his ward would never get lost again, at least in Gotham City. Dick, though, was not in Gotham. He was somewhere out in the wider world, somewhere beyond Batman's reach.

Bruce Wayne walked to the large windows that looked toward Gotham City. There was nothing he could do but wait, wait to hear any word, but he know in his heart there wouldn't be. A single tear silently tracked down his face, then another. He did not want to believe in the reality that they all had to face. Dick could very well be lost to them forever.

Continues with Part 12: Discovered Attack


	13. Chapter 13

Missing

By

AJ

Part 13: Waiting

Waiting is the hardest thing anyone can do. It's supposed to teach us patience. As a kid we are told to wait, wait 'till your father gets home. You must wait for your birthday. As an adult we wait for much more. We wait for a taxi or bus that will take us to another destination. We wait for a child to be born or a terminal patient to die. We wait for good news and we wait for bad news. We wait for an opponent to make a move and we wait for a child to safely come home. The question on everyone's mine is when does the waiting stop.

Bruce Wayne is familiar with waiting. He waits to hear from his companies and other venues that everything is going well. He waits for a date to be ready for a charity event. That is not the only time he waits. As Batman, he has made an art form out of waiting and watching, waiting for the criminal underworld to make a mistake. This is one specific trait that makes a great crime fighter, but it can be hell for a father or guardian whose charge is missing without a trace.

Bruce Wayne sat on the living room couch, his head in his hands for the umpteenth time. Days have gone by without another word from Ra's al Ghul. It was nerve racking. What was Ra's al Ghul's game? All the clues and the torture and death of an unknown teenage boy who represented his ward just did not make any sense. What did the leader of the League of Shadows want from him? He knew deep down, but he could not bring himself to even say the words. It was as if with Dick's disappearance, all things didn't matter any more. Life was hollow. All the joy had vanished, as if Dick Grayson had taken that joy with him to the grave.

'STOP IT BRUCE!' the billionaire said to himself. "He's not dead. You'd know if he was. The connection you have hasn't been severed, but why do I feel so empty inside?'

"Bruce," Aunt Harriet approached her nephew's guardian.

"What is it Aunt Harriet?" He did his best to not reveal the emotional turmoil that was brewing inside him.

"I can't seem to sleep. I keep worrying about Dick."

"I know," Bruce understood, all too well.

"Do you think . . ." She didn't continue the words as if not saying them, they would not come true.

"I don't know," Bruce whispered.

"Why can't you do something?" Harriet angrily accusing the man who sat dejected on the couch. "I'm sorry that was unfair. I just wish I could sleep. I keep having these dreams."

"What dreams?" Bruce asked.

"That Dick is in trouble and he's trying to get home to us, but he can't."

Seeing the distress in Aunt Harriet's eyes, Bruce decided to distract her and have Harriet tell him more about her dreams.

"Tell me more," Bruce stated.

"I keep seeing Dick. He's traveling through the desert. He's being pursued, but I don't see who is pursuing him." Aunt Harriet's voice was getting shaky and filled with emotion.

"Go on."

"He's reaching . . . reaching out . . . calling."

"Calling for who?"

Harriet stared at her nephew's guardian. "You."

Aunt Harriet's words cut Bruce deeply, reminding him that this could be his greatest failure. If only they knew either way, they could all move on. but that wasn't likely. For now, they would wait, because that was all they could do.

B&D&B&R

Ubu returned to his master, empty handed.

"So, where is the boy?"

"It is as if he has vanished, Master."

"Too bad," Ra's al Ghul stated. "I underestimated the boy's ingenuity. The boy may be gone, but I may still be able to let my adversary know there will be a next time."

"What if the Man of the Bat?"

"Perhaps my daughter is correct, in one area. He is not ready yet. He must be honed, like a fine sword. We must wait a little longer. This was only a simple test.  
I must devise another for his talents."

"You still wish in for your daughter?"

"My daughter, though she feels he has insulted me, I cannot forget the look in her eyes when they first met. She may not admit it to me, but she also wants him. Perhaps there is another way. It will take the touch of a woman to capture this man."

"You intend to use your daughter?" Ubu asked.

Ra's al Ghul did not answer his bodyguard. "Begin training her in every aspect of the league. Though she is familiar with much of what we do and is formidable in her own right, I know Batman will continue his training. She must be his equal in all things. And if he still does not agree, then she will be his executioner."

B&D&B&R

Dick Grayson woke to the smell of something cooking on a stove, but he wasn't familiar with the odor.

"Where . . ." His throat felt dry and parched. Someone sat next to him, aided him to sit up, and brought a cup to his lips. It tasted like tea, stronger than what Alfred would serve. Dick drank it greedily. "Where . . . where am I?" Dick asked again.

"You are in my home," the man said. "You fell off your horse."

"Horse?" Dick frowned then remembered escaping and the wild ride. "I . . . I was trying to get home."

"Home? You are not from here. You are . . . American."

"My name is Dick Grayson. Can you help me get home?"

The man smiled gently at the boy's plea. "I will see what I can do. You must rest. You had a fever for three days and your back needed tending."

"Where is the horse?" Dick asked.

"The horse is hidden to prevent it from being found . . . along with you."

"How did you know I was being chased?"

The man did not answer him at first. "Let us say, I am aware of the troubles of men. And where you came from, very few ever escaped and have gotten this far."

"I don't understand," Dick said, puzzled.

"The cloak you wore. I recognized it. You have made a very powerful enemy. It is lucky that you came to me. Rest now. And we shall see about getting you home."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

Continues with Part 14: Hole


	14. Chapter 14

Missing

By

AJ

Part 12: Discovered Attack

"Come we must leave."

"What?"

"Hurry. Put on the cloak. Do not say a word."

Dick Grayson did as he was told.

"They will be here within the hour."

"I don't understand."

"If you wish to get home, you must do as I say and without question."

Dick was confused. Someone was coming. Was it Ra's al Ghul's men? Dick thought after all this time he had thought he evaded them. How could they find him?

"Where's the horse?" Dick asked.

The man who helped him did not say anything, but continued to pack. He tossed the bag of coins to Dick and then tossed another pack containing food and medicines. Dick watched as he also stuffed a third pack full of clothing. Then Dick watched as the man knocked over a brazier full of coals into a pile of straw. It caught fire immediately. Both raced to another small building nearby. The man opened the door to reveal the horse that Dick had road in on. The horse was now sporting a saddle and bridle.

"I took a coin and bought what the horse needed," the man said.

"That's okay," Dick replied. "I would have done the same. Let's get out of here."

Both men mounted the horse and rode off, leaving the burning house in ruins and the farm behind.

"I liked being a farmer," the man said. "It was what my wife wanted."

"You were married once," Dick asked.

"Oh yes," the man said wistfully. "She was the love of my life."

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken from me," the man stated. "There was nothing I could do. Ever since then, I swore to help all those who escape from Ra's al Ghul's wrath."

"How many have you helped?"

"You are the first."

The two rode in silence, letting the horse move at an easy trot.

"This horse isn't going to stand up against the two of us much longer. We're going to need different transportation or another horse," Dick said.

"There is a village to the south, but it is several days away. It is larger than the village you escaped. I know someone who may be able to help. He will be able to get us to the coast. We best travel at night. The heat from the day will become unbearable at this point."

Dick nodded, understanding what they were up against. If only they could do more than just run. He'd been running ever since he escaped. There had to be at least some point where they could make a stand, even if it meant . . . " No, he wasn't going to think like that. After all, he and Batman had fought against tougher odds.

"Is there a rock formation near here?"

"Do you wish to hide?"

"Not exactly," Dick said. "I am thinking that the horse is going to have to rest at some point." He could sense that the animal was beginning to tire. Since the horse was their only means of transportation, they can't risk losing the horse from straining it to its limits. "And we're going to need water."

"I know of a place. It is not far. We can rest and there is water. You will find two canteens inside the first pack that I handed you."

They rode for another twenty minutes until the rock formations came into view. There were small clumps of trees as well. They slowed the horse to a walk and as they drew closer they could see more vegetation as well as openings within the rocks that might lead to some caves to get out of the heat. Dick looked over his shoulder then saw two trucks coming in their direction. He recognized their shape as one he saw climbing the narrow track that led up to Ra's al Ghul's fortress.

"We better get under cover," Dick said. "I think we're going to have company in about ten minutes."

They both dismounted and pulled the horse into the outcropping. There were plenty of places to hide and small trails that would prevent a vehicle from entering. That also meant that those who where after them had to go on foot. It was a perfect place to make a stand, but not quite yet. Dick followed the man as he led the horse. He needed to first make certain that they saw him, because what he had in mind, he did not want the older man to be involved. Ra's al Ghul's men wanted him, not the farmer, but he could not risk the man getting hurt just because he aided Dick in his escape. Going deeper into the rocky area, they found a small cave deep enough to hide in.

"Why don't you see if there's another way out if we have to make another run for it. I'll keep an eye out for our trackers," Dick said. Dick removed the cloak he was wearing. Right now, it was just too large and it hampered his movements. He grabbed another strip of cloth used as a bandage. He wrapped it around his hand then started searching for loose stones.

"What will you do? You cannot face them alone."

"Keep the horse safe. Believe me, I've handled men like them before," Dick exited the cave, taking note of the landscape just in case he had to lead the men away from the area. 'I just hope I can pull this off. I wish I had my utility belt. Having a few smoke pellets right about now would help a lot. I'll just have to make do with what I have.'

Dick climbed over some of the rocks to get a better view. His estimation on the time was spot on. Within the ten minutes the trucks came to a halt right at the base of the outcropping and six men climbed out of the vehicles. Four of them carried automatic weapons. Two of them looked unarmed. The first thing Dick did was use the strip of cloth like a sling and taking aim, he was able to hit one of the men right along the right temple, felling him where he stood.

"There he is," one of them with the automatic aimed and started firing. Dick didn't give them a chance to get a bead on him. He was swiftly moving to another spot and once again throwing another stone, this time knocking one of the weapons from one of the four men and following up with another stone to the man's temple. He didn't know how long he was going to keep this up, but for his sake, at least he could even the odds.

"Do not waste your weapons," one of the remaining men said. "Get up there and kill him."

Three of the four remaining men climbed through the rocks, which turned out to be a big mistake. As each man passed one of Dick's hiding places, he was able to knock them out one by one. Using the skills that he learned from Batman, Dick Grayson proved that he could be a formidable foe. Just as he dealt with the third man, leaving the leader for last, the farmer approached him his eyes wide with what Dick Grayson had done.

"You astound me," the man said.

"This is why I was able to escape. They underestimated me. Tie them up. There's one more I've got to go after."

The farmer took care of the three men that Dick incapacitated among the rocks.

"Where is he you fools? You should have killed him by now."

Dick suddenly launched himself at the remaining man below, driving his legs into the man's chest and knocking him off his feet. The man scrambled back up, pulling a scimitar from the back of his shirt. "My Master wants you dead. As prove. I shall bring back your head."

"I don't think so," Dick said.

The two combatants squared off. Each time the man sliced with his sword, Dick was able to dodge out of the way, using the rocks as a springboard to flip over the man's head or cause the man to slam into the rocks. With one more slice, the man came close to slicing through Dick's midsection, tearing the fabric of his shirt and leaving a thin line across his stomach. Finally Dick jumped up and kicked the sword from the man's hand sending it flying. He then followed up with another kick to the man's jaw, dropping him to the ground. Afterward, Dick was panting heavily from the heat and he nearly collapsed.

The farmer rushed to his side and brought him a canteen of water. "Drink this. What you did was foolhardy. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"No kidding, but I had no choice. They would have killed me anyway if I hadn't."

"Ubu is not easy to defeat," Dick's friend and companion said. "The only reason you did is because of the heat."

"What did you call him?"

"He is Ubu, Ra's al Ghul's body guard. He is an expert with the scimitar."

"Glad I didn't know that. He may be able to use that sword, but it has its limits. I noticed he can only slice with it. I was able to use that against him. He would leave himself wide open. Let's get the rest taken care of," Dick said. "Oh, by the way, do you know how to drive?"

"Let me tend to that, then we shall see about our transportation."

"Looks like they'll have a long walk back," Dick quipped.

Continues with Part 13: Waiting


	15. Chapter 15

Missing

By

AJ

Part 14: Hole

Several more days went by without a word. It was as if Ra's al Ghul decided to withdraw from the conflict to let Bruce suffer and wonder. Did he have Dick or not? Was Dick dead or not? Without there being any word, Bruce had to force himself to return to some semblance of normalcy. It wasn't easy. He threw himself into his work as a philanthropist, throwing what money he could to get the anti-crime centers open, but he was met with opposition at every turn. He knew it had to be some of the mob families, but he couldn't prove it. Wayne Enterprise continued to also occupy his time. Investments had to be gone over, and decisions had to be made on what could and could not be done. At least Lucius Fox kept him well informed, and knew when he needed reassurance. A few times at a fundraising party and even at a stockholders dinner party, he was tempted to pick up where he left off with regards to the playboy image, but he continued to see Harriet Cooper's disapproving face in his mind. It wouldn't look good for a grieving guardian to suddenly be having one-night stands with the ladies. The worst of it, was when he would go out on his night job.

Bruce started patrolling at night just to hide the anguish and the barely controlled rage he was feeling. He thought of the time when the Riddler nearly got the best of him. The Riddler had worked his riddles where he and Robin had to split up. He had been given a glass of orange juice that was spiked with some kind of drug. And while he had fought off its effects, the Riddler was kidnapping Robin. His rage then had barely been contained, but he was able to get Robin back. Even so, a young vibrant woman, bent on murder died because of a mistake he had made. He should not have brought her back to the cave, but that was over and done. Even so, he could not help picturing her in Robin's costume. And when she fell into the reactor, it was as if Robin, his Robin, had fallen as well.

Robin, what was he going to tell Commissioner Gordon? He couldn't keep lying to him, or to himself. Gordon knows about Dick Grayson being missing, and to suddenly have Robin gone as well would make him more suspicious. There was a hole that needed filling, and he thought of just the right person to do it.

The buzzing of the special alarm he had installed in the batmobile cut through the haze that was his mind.

"Batman here."

"Batman, it's Flash. We have a situation off world. We need to get a hold of Superman. And you're the only person we know who has a direct line to him."

'Clark?' thought Batman, "What is it?"

"We can't say . . ."

"Flash, do you need my assistance?"

"I'm sorry Batman, Green Lantern and I were called away when you were going after . . ." the Flash didn't finish the sentence. "We thought you had more important matters to take care of . . . And well, since that matter hasn't been resolved . . ."

"I understand, and you're probably right. If something was to happen, and I was off world, I would not be able to respond. I'll contact Superman."

"Thanks," Flash out.

Batman hung up the bat phone then headed back to the batcave and Wayne Manor. Contacting Clark wasn't that hard. He kept the reporter's number, not because he preferred talking to him, but because he knew whom Clark really was, and sometimes it was easier to call him at the Daily Planet than trying to call Superman through the airways. There was just too much interference. Clark heard everything, and he meant everything, something that Bruce did not envy. It was why Clark often went off world from time to time, to try and listen only to the silence.

Bruce dialed Clark's direct number, getting his private mailbox.

"Clark, this is Bruce. Some mutual friends of ours could use your assistance, something about a Lantern and a Flash. They're stranded in a remote place. I can't help them. They said you would know what to do. Also, could you ask Jimmy Olsen to call me. I'm sure he's heard about Dick. We'll talk later."

Within an hour, Bruce received a return call from Clark.

"That's right. No, I can't help right now. Not with what's happened. Please, I think I may need his help on a personal matter. Thanks. I'll be sure to expect him."

Later that evening, Alfred answered a knock on the front door of Wayne Manor.

"Awe, Master Olsen. He's expecting you."

"Should I go down . . ."

"Yes, that would be prudent. I shall lead the way."

Alfred led Jimmy Olsen down to the batcave where Bruce was working at the computer, entering files that he had yet to catch up on.

"Hey, Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?"

"Do you still remember your training?"

"My training?" Jimmy asked confused.

"I know Dick was training you. Do you still remember your training?"

"It's been a few months, but yeah."

"I have a special assignment for you. It's not going to be easy and I don't know how long that assignment will last."

"What's the assignment? Does it have to do with Dick's disappearance?"

"You are very perceptive," Bruce said.

"Well, the news broke a couple of days ago in Metropolis. I've been meaning to call and even drop by, but Perry has everyone busy on other assignments, including yours truly. Because Clark said you needed me, I was able to get away. What's this about?"

"How would you like to become the Boy Wonder until further notice?"

"You mean I have to pretend to be Dick Grayson?"

"No," Bruce said. "Just Robin, and only for a few days at a time. I spoke with your editor. You will be on temporary assignment with the Gotham Globe. I have some pull with the owner. In exchange, I will grant you an interview."

'An interview?' Jimmy thought. "Every reporter has been dying to get a chance to get the inside story on what happened." Then Jimmy thought about the time when he bet Robin that he could fool Batman by being Robin. With his hair dyed black and a special mask, it was difficult to tell him apart from the real Robin. He didn't quite have the swinging skill that Robin had with a rope. His ability at fighting also needed work then too, but he managed. His skill as a detective though was first rate. Since that time, Jimmy had enjoyed playing the part of Robin that he continued to train in martial arts and to practice his skills as an acrobat just in case. They also came in handy when working with Superman. "What do you need me to do?"

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this?" Bruce asked. "It could go on for some time."

"Dick Grayson was . . . is my friend. And until you or anyone else knows what happened, I'll be happy to help. I know what this must be costing you, but I'm certain if our rolls were reversed, Robin would do the same thing."

"And you would be right," Bruce replied. "Let's get to work."

Continues with Part 15: Endgame

A/N: In Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #111: Jimmy Olsen Boy Wonder, Jimmy's application to become a member of the Mystery Analysts (which includes Batman, Commissioner Gordon, and Clark Kent) is turned down. In his anger Jimmy goes to his friend Robin and proposes an idea. Fool Batman into thinking that he's Robin. Robin does help him, but he's also concerned on whether he's done the right thing. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Jimmy Olsen while in the disguise as Robin. Note: Jimmy knows that Bruce is Batman and Dick is Robin. I don't have that particular story, but it would be interesting to find it and re-read how Jimmy Olsen discovered the Dynamic Duo's secret identities. Jimmy Olsen and Robin would have several adventures together.


	16. Chapter 16

Missing

By

AJ

Part 15: Endgame

The occasion was supposed to be a happy one, but no one really felt like celebrating. They didn't seem to have anything to be thankful for. Despite the way everyone was feeling, the occasion was an annual event that everyone looked forward to, the annual Wayne Foundation Thanksgiving Dinner. The dinner was for those families that the Foundation aided throughout the year. Not every family could attend. Those that could attend expressed their gratitude and their deepest sympathy. Small snippets of conversation could be heard in passing.

"Why doesn't he set a date?"

"You know there can only be one outcome after all this time."

"Why hasn't he declared him . . ."

"Because he refuses to acknowledge that he's . . ."

"Dinner will be served in two hours," Alfred announced. He moved over to where Bruce Wayne was sitting. "Do you wish anything, Master Bruce?"

"You know what I wish, Alfred," Bruce said quietly.

Alfred nodded with understanding, wishing the same, but said instead, "Your guests will be expecting you to join them."

"I will," Bruce replied, though his heart wasn't in it. He knew he was facing the reality that a decision would have to be reached, both in regards to his ward and even Robin. He could not in good conscience continue to have Jimmy Olsen fill in. Jimmy had a life back in Metropolis. He would just have to figure out his next move. Right now, he was supposed to be celebrating Thanksgiving with the latest recipients of the Wayne Foundation. He knew he was going to have to make a speech, but how can he speak about being thankful when . . . Bruce did his best to dismiss the maudlin thoughts and concentrate on getting through the rest of that evening, despite the emptiness he felt in his soul. It was as if a piece was missing. He never thought he would feel that way again. Within a few short years, Dick Grayson had become more than just his ward to him, and with his loss, Bruce was realizing he wished he had said something more to the lad before all of this happened. Now, with all the whispers and what everyone else were implying, he was wondering if it might very well be too late. And yet, he could not bring himself to accept it, not yet.

As the guests were preparing to enter the dining room, the doorbell rang announcing the late arrival of another guest. A man with his child waited to be let in. The man was dressed in the formal attire of his country. The child was wrapped in a long flowing cloak with a hood that covered the smaller figure's face.

"May I help you?" Alfred said as he opened the door. "Please state your name for the guest list."

"We are not on the guest list, though I wish to speak to Mr. Wayne."

"This is a private function," Alfred said

"I do not wish to interrupt your festivities, but this is important and I know Mr. Wayne will want to see me."

Alfred for a moment was drawn to the smaller figure in the cloak. The way the person moved reminded him of someone. The figure looked up in his direction, just for a moment, the light from the hallway falling on the youth's face, a boy between 15 to 16 years of age. It was only an instant before the boy turned his head.

"Oh my . . ." a look of surprise appeared on the butler's face, but quickly vanished. 'It must have been the trick of the light.'

"May we enter?"

Alfred found himself allowing the pair to enter despite the fact that they were not part of the festivities. "Of course."

"Is there a place where we may have some privacy?"

"This way," Alfred said as he led the pair to the study.

As they approached the study, the smaller figure in the cloak hesitated for a moment, his gaze falling on the loan figure sitting in a tall winged back chair by the fireplace in the living room. The owner of that chair had a forlorn look on his face. The cloaked figure started to move forward when a hand rested on the child's shoulder and guided the youth toward the study.

"I shall tell Mr. Wayne you wish to speak to him."

"Thank you. I also wish to speak to a Mrs. Harriet Cooper and a Mr. Alfred Pennyworth." The man pronounced the names as if he was learning them for the first time.

"I am Alfred. You wish to also speak to Mrs. Cooper and myself? It is highly irregular."

"It is important."

"Very well, I shall fetch Mr. Wayne and Mrs. Cooper."

Once Alfred left the two waiting in the study, the smaller figure moved toward the desk and did a curious thing. He reached over and brushed his hand along the bust that sat on the desk. The touch had a sense of knowing about it, as if the boy was remembering something long ago. The smaller figure heard the sound of voices and moved back to the fireplace, his back toward the door.

"Alfred, what is this about?" an older woman spoke. "Dinner should be starting. Our guests will not be too happy if we are delayed."

"Alfred, I do not like surprises. You said the man requested all of us?"

"Yes, sir."

All three of the remaining Wayne household entered the study.

"I believe this is the first time I've been allowed in here."

"Just this once, Harriet," Bruce replied, then turned to see the two strangers standing by the fireplace. The taller of the two turned toward Mr. Wayne.

"Forgive me for intruding," the taller figure stated. "I needed to speak with all of you."

"What is this about?" Bruce asked.

"I understand you recently lost a family member?"

"He's not lost. He's missing. Do you have news?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. In the past three weeks since the news broke he had to deal with a lot of charlatans and swindlers claiming they had news of his ward. He hoped this man wasn't one of them.

"I believe I do," the man turned and moved to stand close to the smaller figure. "Come, it is time."

Before turning, the figure removed the cloak's hood to reveal a head of nearly black, almost shoulder length hair. The boy slowly turned around, his head bent. He lifted his head to reveal his face.

"DICK!" Aunt Harriet cried out.

"MASTER RICHARD!" Alfred exclaimed.

It was Bruce, however, who had the most dramatic reaction. His eyes became wide and he nearly collapsed. He grabbed a hold of the desk to steady himself. He then found himself moving forward, not daring to hope. He stood in front of the boy then suddenly pulled him into an embrace. He pressed the boy's head against his chest, the pulled him away to stare into his ward's . . . no his son's face.

"How," Bruce nearly choked on the words. "I was beginning to think . . ."

"Oh Master Richard," Alfred said for them. "We never gave up hope that you would return."

"Oh my boy," Aunt Harriet grabbed her nephew from Bruce's hands and squeezed him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Ohhh . . . my . . . Richard."

"Um, Aunt Harriet," Dick finally spoke. "I . . . can't . . . breath."

"Let the boy breath, Madam," Alfred said.

Bruce once again tried to question his ward without giving anything away. "How did you escape?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders and gave Bruce a knowing smile. "I got away. Can I tell you later, I'm starving." Dick removed the rest of the cloak to reveal the Middle-eastern clothing he had been wearing as a disguise.

Bruce gave Dick a sideways grin as he scrutinized his attire. "I think you should change first."

Dick looked down at his clothes and gave Bruce a wide grin. "Okay." He left the study and raced up the stairs to his old room.

The man who returned Dick Grayson to his family started to leave.

"Wait," Bruce intercepted the man. "Who are you?"

"Just a humble farmer," the man said, "Though a bit richer."

"How . . . where did you find him?"

"He came to me. As to who I am. My name is Asseme."

"We can't that you enough Mr. Asseme for this miracle," Aunt Harriet said through tears of joy.

"Your Richard Grayson is a fine young man. He even saved my life."

"Please, Mr. Asseme, stay," Bruce said.

"I do not wish to impose."

"It is no imposition. Alfred, please set a place for Mr. Asseme."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred replied, happy to comply. "Everything is set as you had requested. And there is room for one more."

"Well then, we better go in for dinner."

"I shall make the necessary preparations," said Alfred.

Bruce, Harriet, and Asseme headed to the large dining hall where a dozen families were waiting for their host. Bruce showed Asseme to a seat at one end of the long table. Bruce and Harriet, as host and hostess moved to the other end. The seat at Bruce's right was vacant. Bruce continued to stand while everyone took a seat.

Bruce took a glass in hand, and gently tapped its surface to gain everyone's attention. Once the noise subsided, he made his customary speech.

"This year many families have reason to be thankful with the aid of the Wayne Foundation. As you know, my ward . . . There is an empty seat at this table, a seat that needs filling. I, too, have something to be thankful for . . ." Bruce cleared his throat before finishing. "I am thankful and most grateful for the return of my . . ." he was almost about to say one word, but opt for another, "For the return of my son, Richard Grayson."

Dick Grayson moved into the room at that moment and all eyes turned toward him. Murmurs and whispers of astonishment broke the silence. Someone stood up and started clapping. Then another stood and another until the whole room erupted. When the applause died down, Dick moved to Bruce's side and said, "Thanks everyone. It's good to be home."

Bruce turned toward his son and asked, "Shall we have some turkey?"

"You bet! Dig in everyone! And Happy Thanksgiving!

End


	17. Chapter 17

Missing

By

AJ

A/N: And you thought it was completely over. A few last words.

Part 16: Checkmate

That night after the guests had gone home and everyone had gone to bed, Bruce walked the darkened halls of the Manor. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the boy who died in place of Dick. To kill someone needlessly rankled the man. Despite the fact that Dick was back home, things weren't going to be the same. He had just declared Dick Grayson as his son in front more than a dozen people. He didn't know why he did it, but perhaps, he had been feeling that now for a long time, but now the game has changed.

Dick's training will have to be stepped up. They would have to be more prepared than ever, even himself. There would have to be some changes in the house as well. So far, they have been lax about their own security. Gotham was growing, and the city limits were growing ever closer, and that meant that the bat cave could be discovered, eventually. Perhaps it was time to create a second base of operation. This was going to be Dick's last year at Woodrow Roosevelt High School. He would have a month to catch up on classes, and that would mean a few nights of missing patrols. He would not want Dick to lose sight of his goals.

Bruce reigned in his thoughts and returned them to the unknown dead boy.

'Ra's al Ghul is probably thinking that I missed those clues, the sand on the floor where sand shouldn't be and the color of the boy's skin. He was raised in the desert,' Bruce thought. 'You told me once that you were born in hot sands among the nomads . . . 600 years ago. Do you imagine yourself as some desert prince? I bet you do. I could have gone after you, but I chose to bury what I believed was my son. That's the difference between us Ra's. You believe that fate chooses you; that you were chosen for a destiny that can never waver. I chose my life, my destiny. We all have a choice.'

Bruce climbed the steps to the second floor and silently entered his son's room. The curtains were partially open and cool moonlight fell on Dick Grayson's face. The innocence of childhood was starting to leave this young man's face. He had been through so much. Bruce remembered the moment after they had put Zucco behind bars. He had not intended for Dick Grayson to continue his Robin career, but he had to admit it was a joy to have someone working by his side. Even Dick had chosen to remain. Yes, Ra's al Ghul did not understand that men have a choice.

Bruce gave a shudder as he realized the room had gone cold, as if someone had walked on his grave. He started to pull the covers back over Dick's shoulders when he noticed two deep scars on Dick's back. Those had not been there before, and he remembered his own scars, the ones that Ra's al Ghul had left to remind him of his disobedience. Dick should not have had to suffer those scars. And yet, Dick had gotten away. He could have easily had not, and unknown boy lying under a stone marker had paid the ultimate sacrifice so his boy could live.

Covering Dick with his blankets, Bruce stood in the moonlight just a little longer. He watched Dick's sleeping form, not wanting to leave. This was why they had not gone on patrol tonight. He wanted Dick to be able to sleep peacefully in his own bed.

'I could be sleeping peacefully, too,' he thought. 'But not tonight.'

Bruce pulled up a chair next to the bed. Tonight, he would sit vigil, watching over his son as he slept, knowing that he was safe once more, where he belonged. Ra's al Ghul hadn't won this match, but Bruce knew there would come a day their paths would cross again.


End file.
